


Friar Laurence

by burning_nova



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friar Laurence plays his role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friar Laurence

Fury stared at the glass of bourbon in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to drink. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes, he had twenty minutes until the funeral. The second one that month. 

He had played his cards and lost. He believed it though, so had Phil. Phil who had thought that the Avengers, his team, knew he was alive merely recuperating. Phil who had done nothing but talked about what he would do with Clint once he was released from medical, thought the nature of the facility was the only thing that had kept visitors from him. 

Fury should have told them but he had been so sure that just a little longer would make the team cohesion a solid, impermeable fact. Barton was depressed but laughing with others, talking, making plans. Psych had said good things about him and his prognosis, the guilt was there but he was talking. Romanoff was at ease with him, not on edge. 

His death had come as a surprise to everyone. One bullet through the heart. He had left no notes. His will, updated because he had previously left everything to Phil, had wanted him buried next to him. Fury refused to tell Coulson. Not yet. 

The revelation came when the Avengers found him at the facility. Romanoff informed him and like Barton Phil had appeared grief stricken but no suicidal. They kept watch none the less. Fury didn’t know where he had gotten the gun but he was dead in less than twenty-four hours from the time he had received the news. 

A shot through the heart. 

Fury downed the glass. 

Two in a month, two lovers unable to part.


End file.
